This invention is concerned with electrochemical cells and batteries, and more particularly, it pertains to methods of fabricating electrochemical cells and batteries.
An electrochemical cell may be either a reserve type or an active type. In a reserve cell, electrolyte is stored in a container apart from the electrode until use. An active cell, however, is made with the electrolyte already in contact with the electrodes. If the electrolyte is a liquid, spillage during assembly can be a problem. If the physical design permits, the electrolyte can be added after assembly of the other components. For example, Goebel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,736 describes adding a liquid cell component through a filling port which is later sealed. In some cells, such a filling port is not practical. In batteries wherein individual cells are isolated from each other, a single filling port is not practical without a valve arrangement.
It is desirable to provide an improved method of adding a liquid electrolyte to cell and batteries during assembly.